Cars 3 Next Gens Figure Eight Race
Ruby's cars 3 next gen figure 8 race was the most infamous one because on lap number 3 a collision between Richie Gunzit and Flip Dover in the middle sent Gunzit into the wall and crushing him instantly while Flip Dover collected several next gens like Ryan Laney. Unlike the Cars 1 and Cars 3 veterans figure eight races. Another collision happens that same lap between Chase Racelott and Next Gen Rev N Go in which NGRV was sent HARD into a section of one of the walls destroying him completely as more and more racers piled up in the middle of the figure eight before everyone got involved but Jackson won has he completed an extra lap before retiring. Richie was critically injured and SOMEHOW survived and Next Gen Rev N Go died (it did not actually happen though). Ed Truncan's fuel tank exploded and he caught fire. Sheldon Shifter loses his entire wing and gets a big dent on his side and Shifter, Cam Spinner, Ed Truncan, and Flip Dover have several injuries (Cam flips three times and Flip flips six times) but Chris Roamin, George New-Win and H.J Hollis (yep, H.J in this one but in real Cars world he's replaced by Jack Smith) all sustained injuries. Cruz Ramirez, Chase Racelott, Bubba Wheelhouse, Win95's god Next Gen Vinyl Toupee among a few others were involved in NGRV's death including Conrad Camber who is okay but was damaged a lot. Transcript The Pile Up of Doom! Pinkie: On lap 3 here they go! OH NO NO NO! A HUGE ACCIDENT IN THE MIDDLE AS FLIP DOVER COLLIDES WITH RICHIE GUNZIT! GUNZIT INTO THE WALL AND IS SERIOUSLY DAMAGED! Spike: Flip colliding with Ryan Laney, Next Gen Vinyl Toupee and others! Pinkie: BUT WHATS THIS! CHASE FREAKIN RACELOTT HITS NEXT GEN REV N GO AND NEXT GEN REV N GO SLAMS HIS FACE ON THE WALL AND I SEE FLUID AND OIL! Spike: NOOO HE DIED! Pinkie: MORE NEXT GENS ARE PILING UP! CONRAD CAMBER INVOLVED! CRUZ RAMIREZ INVOLVED! ED TRUNCAN'S FUEL TANK EXPLODES AFTER CAM SPINNER HIT HIM! Spike: WHAT! WILL ED TRUNCAN WILL ALSO DIE JUST LIKE RICHIE AND NEXT GEN REV N GO? Pinkie: Only four racers are not yet involved! Spike: They are Jackson Storm, Aaron Clocker, Conrad Camber, Er- OH wait Eric Braker hits Herb and is involved! Aaron and Conrad hit the pileup with Conrad hitting H.J Hollis. Jackson gets involved but is continuing! Everyone involved including Magnet Face George New-Win! Jackson: (Triggered) this! this figure 8 thing I mean! EVERYONE INCLUDING ME CRASHED! OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY ENGINE! ''' Pinkie: JACKSON'S ENGINE HAS STOPPED! EVERYONE CRASHED! Spike: As we see oil, vital fluid, fuel, fire and lots of debris all over the figure 8 as over 30 next gens are crashed some are in pain and about three are dead. Next Gen Rev N Go I mean. Did you just SEE how his front smashed against the wall. Pinkie: The figure 8 has officially ended. This was way more chaotic then the Cars 1 and Cars 3 veterans figure 8 races '''COMBINED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Spike: Yup. WAY MORE HISTORIC! The towing of the Next Gens! Tow Truck: Time to do the biggest towing of my life. This will take (Popeye toot) forever but I will do it. Bubba: Just tow us. We are too weak! Tow Truck: Exactly! Ed (being towed): Please do not take me out coach! I can still race even though I'm burnt! (Percy Barbel, Lee Cunningham, Bill Brady, Taylor Bendy, Chuck, Dud and Ed say that phrase when they get towed.) George(being towed): NOOOOO! NEXT GEN REV N GO DIED! Cruz(being towed): This is so bad! BAD! (later after all cars are towed to the tow point) Danny(crying): NOOOOOOO! Cruz(crying): Lightning will hate me! Jackson(crying): AND I DIDN'T EVEN WIN THE RACE! J.D: This sucks!(cries) Cam: I hate crashes! That's not it! I hate it! (cries) Aaron: Next Gen Rev N Go also died... UGH!(cries) Ed: My fuel tank caught fire!(cries) Chase: AND RICHIE GUNZIT AND FLIP DOVER ARE ALSO NEARLY DEAD!(cries) (all next gens start bawling) to be continued by Ruby if he has ideas. Results Results are not needed as everybody crashed. Category:Next Gens Race Category:Legendary Races Category:Most Historic and Legendary Races Ever